Who Are You?
by AngelfromBeyondBelow
Summary: Set in New Moon going a bit into Eclipse  After Edward leaves Bella she falls in the wood, where Edward left her, she bangs her head and loses her memory. What will happen when Edward returns after 8 months?
1. What just happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in Twilight; the super Stephanie Meyer owns them all. **

**Summery: (Set in New Moon going a bit into Eclipse) After Edward leaves Bella she falls in the wood, where Edward left her, she bangs her head and loses her memory. What will happen when Edward returns after 8 months?**

**My beta reader is CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**

**Authors note: this is my 1****st**** fanfic. Criticism is welcomed. Please review?**

_**Chapter 1 - What just happened?**_

**BPOV**

"I remember falling" I said as I struggled to remember, "And feeling a sharp pain in the side of my head. Then just blackness." Sam Uley had found me in the woods and brought me home, a man named Charlie had found a note saying I had gone for a walk in the woods, with… Edward, I think, but I don't know who he is, I don't recognize or remember anyone I should, and when I didn't come home Charlie phoned the La Push reservation to see if I'd gone there, when it was noticed I was missing they all came to look for me. Charlie is apparently my dad and I think I believe him as we seem to share many traits. We have the same brown hair, in my opnion dull and the same chocolate eyes, but I still don't recognize him.

I heard mutterings but blocked them out as I tried to focus on remembering what I had experienced. But I only remember falling then waking up on the porch in warm arms that belonged to Sam, as he hammered on the door with his foot. Then I slipped back into unconsciousness before the door opened.

"I don't even remember why I was out in the wood all alone. I don't remember anything apart from falling and being carried up the porch and waking up here to be asked all these questions."

Charlie looked up as I spoke a confused expression on his face "but… you weren't alone, you were with Edward your note said so," he sounded concerned. Who was this Edward they all were talking about? Oh well it sounded as though I'd never find out as it appears that him and his family have moved to LA. So much for finding out more about who I was, I guess some things are just meant to be though.

_**(5 months later.)**_

I came into the hallway pink, from a blush caused from a fall on the fresh January snow, laughing at Jacob as Embry had just caught him unawares from behind with a snow ball. It was the most relaxed I'd seen him since he'd first phased into a werewolf. I knew that he was a werewolf even though he'd been told not to tell me and that he could no longer hang out with me, as it can be dangerous to hang around with werewolves, by Sam (the one who found me), who is the alpha of the La Push pack, and his orders must be obeyed. I'd guessed, as before he phased for the 1st time he had told me the stories and Quilette legends then he disappeared for weeks and started hanging around Sam and his group who, as the werewolves in the story, called themselves the protectors, so I now knew, and as Jacob hadn't told me he hadn't broken Sam's orders.

So there as wasn't much he could do about it. But as I now knew, Sam said as long as accepted the risks and the consequences of my actions I could hang out with Jacob and the rest of the pack, Embry, Jared and Paul, I tended to avoid Paul as he had more of a temper problem than the others and as they phased when they are angry I saw this as a bigger … risk than the others. So now I had my best friend back and he had found a way around the injunction, and we had no secrets from each other, apart from the fact that Jacob would not tell me who the Cullens were, there were still large gaps in my memory.

When I first went over to La Push after the incident I met Embry and Quil who were Jacob's best friends but then Embry phased and started ignoring them and not returning their phone calls, Jake was scared as Sam kept looking at him funny and he didn't want to join the "La Push gang" as he had called it then. Then of course Jake phased and understood why and ended up copying Embry and basically cutting Quil and me out of his life for our safety, unfortunately (or fortunately depending how you look at it) I wouldn't be cut out that easily. However poor Quil was still in the dark about why and frustrated about the fact that his best friends (well ex – best friends) are ignoring him and hanging out with me.

I however was getting better and, according to Charlie, was getting more out going than normal. Yet I still was doing really well in school and keeping up with homework and my chores. The only thing was that as I got more outgoing my balance problems and bad luck seemed to get worse, or maybe I was just doing more stuff which caused me to notice them more, though it was really just my balance that caused problems as I was protected from my own bad luck by the pack. I knew about Victoria and that she was after me as I had been informed by the pack as she was attempting to get past them and get into Forks and as a black haired vampire called Laurent had come across me when I was out hiking with Jake and before Jake had taken him out, with the help of Embry, he'd said Victoria wanted me dead and was obsessed with revenge. Revenge for what I can't imagine.

"Jake!" the cry came from Embry in between fits of laughter, "you should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Jacob growled and shot me a look that clearly asked "It wasn't _that_ funny, was it?"

I giggled and forced out the words, "Sorry Jake. It was really funny, I wish I'd had a camera with me!" in between giggles.

Jacob scowled and hissed through clenched teeth "just you wait Embry, I'll get you back when you least expect it, always expect the unexpected". Embry gulped and his expression changed from one of humor to one of trepidation quicker than I would have though possible. "And as for you Bells," he moved back to the door way and as he past me from his position between me and Embry, me closest to the door, he grabbed me round the waist and lifted me over his shoulder. Ignoring my shouts of protest, I didn't bother kicking or punching I knew I'd be the only one with a bruise in that situation, Jacob carried me out of the house down the 3 small steps of the porch and towards the woods. Once level with a deep snow drift he rolled me off his shoulder and into the snow drift. Luckily for me I was still all wrapped up and wouldn't get too cold, or ill.

"Jake!" I screamed as he stood over the snow drift grinning, I pushed snow out of my face and scowled up at him. He walked back to my house as my balance caused me to stumble as I attempted to stand up and slipped on the ice, finally I got up and stalked back to my house. He was going to pay for that. I was sure that one of the pack, maybe not Sam he was too mature, but Embry, Jared or Paul would help me. They could do it for me; they'd probably do a better job than me as well. I was still grinning in anticipation as I shut the front door behind me.

**EdPOV**

As I finished my goodbye and was about to leave I saw her reaching out for me and before I could stop myself I was reaching for her too. Then I caught myself, I gently but forcefully placed her hands by her side and placed a swift kiss, our last kiss, on her forehead and whispered, "Take care of yourself." Those were the last words I would ever speak to her. I had to leave now so I made sure she was as balanced as Bella ever was and took off running within a second I was far away. I then turned and ran towards Bella's house before she got home to fulfill my promise I took the pictures of me, the airplane ticket vouchers and the CD of my compositions, but I know it was silly but I couldn't take them from her . I noticed long ago that one of her floorboards was loose and hollow. Gently so as to leave no trace I pulled the floorboard up and carefully lowered her birthday gifts and pictures into the gap then replaced the floorboard making sure to leave no trace of my presence. Then I ran down the stairs found the pad that was kept for phone messages and a pen. In my best imitation of Bella's hand writing I quickly scrawled a note to Charlie so if he came home early and noticed she wasn't here he wouldn't worry. I then took off to where my family were waiting, Denali in Alaska, with our extended family: Tanya, Kate and Irina, who had now been joined by Carmen and Eleazer, and far away from Bella, who for her own safety would never see me or my family again and we would never see her.

For the most part my family were understanding, though Carlisle was the most so. Alice and Esme were very upset and in Alice's case angry that I had left Bella and made them leave Forks and forbidden them to contact Bella. Emmett mainly agreed with Esme though for different reasons. Jasper was unhappy as he had to deal with everyone's feelings and his own which were mainly sadness because Alice was unhappy. Rosalie was upset that we'd had to move again over something she hadn't agreed with since the beginning.

They were all upset at having to leave Forks as we had really only just started to settle down there, but it was for the best. As I was running I realized that it felt as though I'd left part of me behind and it was so painful, I can only hope Bella isn't going through this. I realized after this thought I could no longer say her name, it hurt too much. But now I'd made my choice I could hardly go back and say, "You remember what I said 5 minutes ago? Well it was all a great big lie!" If the pain she's going through is even close to how I feel she'll never be able to forgive me, forgiving though she may be.

With that I left my frozen heart back in a small town named Forks with one beautiful maiden named Isabella Swan.

**Check out CrazyPerson17's story Expect The Unexpected. It's a crossover between Twilight and Vampire Diaries and it's awesome. **  
**Also remember to REVIEW to let me know how I did and how CrazyPerson17 did editing (note that it's her 1st time editing something that's not her own work)**

**So should I continue? Or end it? Cuz I think I'm gonna continue no matter what you people say.**


	2. How dare he!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in Twilight; the awesome Stephanie Meyer owns them all. **

**My beta reader is: crazyperson17 (the one and only). She's been a big help and she's the one that convinced me to write this ****check out all of her stories they're super awesome.**

**Authors note: I'm soooo sorry chapter took so long to come out and is soo short hopefully I'll make up for it next chapter but I had holiday homework and a dog show for my mum's charity (P.A.D.S. (we now have Facebook)). Please vote on my poll if you want chapter 3 that is. I'll try to update every Sunday but don't hold me to it.**

Note:

**bold **= thoughts, _italic underlined_ vision

**Chapter 2 - How dare he?**

**Alice POV**

HOW DARE HE! How can he not let me look into the future of my, thanks to him, ex-best friend? Admittedly I did cheat once or twice and blocked him from my mind but it didn't help as when I looked I could just see fuzzy little snippets of her. But they were useless as they revealed nothing as they were way too fuzzy. I hate Edward! I feel sorry for Jazz though because not only is he burdened with his own guilt about her birthday party and remorse for leaving her but our whole families as well. If the mood doesn't lighten up soon, which with Eddie around it won't anytime soon, though I see faint plans as to leave us and hunt Victoria, me and Jasper might leave ourselves, just for a little while.

I miss Bella. I bet she hates me because I didn't say goodbye, which was Edward's fault. I know Emmett misses her too as he always thought she was very funny and had "spunk". He hasn't been his usual bouncy, childish, happy self since we left. Carlisle and Esme miss her as well as to them she was a 3rd daughter and one that Esme could cook for and look after. Rosalie misses her as well, I think, not because she liked Bella but because with her gone Emmett's not been his usual self as I said earlier. Jasper misses her because he never got to apologise for losing control and will never know if she forgave him, I think she will. Also Jazz misses her because leaving her has made me slightly calmer and I shop less only two or three times a month at most, what is the world coming to?

**_Esme POV_**

We all miss Bella dearly especially Edward who just sits up in his room listening to his music. He never talks, nor does anything, not even play his piano. I understand why Edward left Bella but I really wish he hadn't because of how he has become. We have to get Emmett and occasionally Jasper as well to drag him out to go hunting because he never goes by his own free will anymore. He snaps at anyone who disturbs his moping, and screams if Jasper tries to cheer him up or calm his down. He almost ended up as a pile of ashes when he caught a stray thought from Alice that proved she had peeked into Bella's future even though she didn't see anything and we all, apart from Rosalie, begged her to so we could see if she's coping. But strong Alice didn't drop us in it with Edward but when he started screaming at her and she became visibly upset Jasper stepped in rather brutally and told Edward if he threatened Alice again he would feel no pain for leaving Bella as he would end up a pile of ashes. I felt slightly appointed as I thought I had taught them better than that, but understood why Jasper acted like that, whereas Edward, I'm sorry to say didn't have any provocation for his attack on Alice.

Edward has broken the he news this morning; he's leaving our family for an uncertain amount of time. He won't tell us where or why he's leaving but only that he needs to be by himself for a while. I see Alice looking incredulously at him from behind and I take she knows what he refuses to tell us or at least part of it, I know she'll tell us later when Edward's left. Over the past few months we have all perfected the art of blocking our thoughts from Edward as if we even think Bella's name he yells that we have to move on and forget her, this makes him collapse in tearless sobs for several day.

**_Rosalie POV_**

I HATE Edward! **Are you listening Edward? I HATE YOU! I H-A-T-E Y-O-U! **A low growl floated from Eddieward's room. He has broken this family's spirit! Alice never shops, Jasper has to put up with all of our emotions and is depressed, especially since Alice is so upset, Emmett isn't a big happy child anymore he's mopey, Esme is broken hearted, Carlisle is sad that Esme is upset. Hell even I miss the little human. Mainly because of how much pain leaving her has caused this family. I think I can guess how she'll feel about us leaving she'll miss everyone but me because I've been such a bitch towards her. I really hope that **_if_** we ever see her again either she'll have replaced her truck or will let us buy her a new car as a token of apology for leaving her. Because if I'm honest her truck may have character but it's CRAP! It can't go over about 50 mph, it's noisy, it's old and its paint job is chipping and so not done recently. I mean if she just let me play with the engine, or even better replace it, and give it a lick of paint it would be a half way decent car, that could do over 50, I mean come on, on the motor way the speed is 70 where there aren't road works **(A/N this is true in England don't know about speed laws in America. All I know is in America the motorway is called the freeway)** I even found that, in my own head, if I had stopped being bitchy to Bella we might just have been friends. Probably not as close as she had been with Alice, but definitely closer than she was to Lauren or Jessica, maybe we could have been as close as she was to Angela, hopefully closer though as if Eddie hadn't left her she would have become my sister and all though I didn't want this life and wouldn't wish it on anyone I'd like to think Edward would be happy though I despise him sometimes, like now.

**I know, I know it's a short chapter but I wrote this late in the evening before school started again after a full day on my feet helping at the P.A.D.S. Halloween dog show. Fun but tiring. So there you have all the Cullen women's point of view on leaving Bella. Next chapter might be the Cullen men's point of view. If you know the American speed limit on the motorway/freeway please review and tell me.**

**Also don't forget to vote on my poll, review my story cuz you know you want to.**

**Make sure that you check out some of crazyperson17's stories, they awesome **

**Again I'm really sorry it took so long and is so short. Forgive me? *pulls cute puppy face***


	3. You have to take me, soon

**_Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight, never have, never will._**

**_Beta reader - crazyperson17 (they're awesome, you should totally check their stories out)_**

**_Don't forget to vote on my poll or I will struggle to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll review :)_**

**_Chapter 3 - You have to take me, soon!_**

**_Bella POV_**

My plan of revenge on Jake for dumping me in the snow drift was all coming together. The whole pack, including Sam, was helping me. We were still in the planning stage but it will happen soon. Jake has started to think I was joking about revenge, little did he know. But for the moment we were hanging out just as normal. One day we were all hanging out on First Beach up at the rez, Embry, Quill, Jared and Paul went up to the top of the tallest cliff and jumped! "Jake?" I asked

"Yeah Bells, what's up?" Jake answered.

"What is the pack doing? Won't they hurt themselves?"

"No, we do it all the time. Its cliff diving. You know? Fun?" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. I laughed in my head but actually hitting him in the arm gently so as not to give myself a bruise. "It looks like fun. Jake, you have to take me, soon!" his face dropped into a slightly concerned expression "Bells your not as indestructible as we are you might get hurt." I pulled the puppy face that I knew Jake could never resist "Oh alright I take you but you jump from further down."

I jumped up and down and squealed "Yay! Jake you're the best!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Whoa! Jake what did you do?" Embry said coming out of the water, followed by Quill Jared and Paul all of whom were smiling broadly as if at some inside joke. I quickly pulled my arms from Jacob's neck and I could feel blood rushing to color my face bright red. All the boys laughed.

"I agreed to take her cliff diving one time." Jake looked at his feet as all the boys burst out laughing at the idea of clumsy old me jumping from a great height with out hurting myself or Jake.

When I got home I set about cooking a chicken Caesar salad for Charlie, Jake and me. While I was preparing the food Jake sat at the table in the kitchen and talked to me about when we could go cliff diving. Like it would have to be a rare sunny day with as little wind as possible. Suddenly Jake stiffened and stopped talking. "Jake? What's wrong?" I whispered afraid of making a sound.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll be back in a second" he took off out the back door and into the forest behind the house. After about half an hour he came back through the door with a confused and angry look on his face.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly, he shook his head and sat back down. I continued cooking till Charlie came back when Jake had gotten back to normal.

**_Jake's POV_**

I could have sworn that bloodsucker was out there in that forest. I could smell him and I heard silent footsteps over the dead leaves and as I went out the back door I heard the leaves being blown by a non-existent wind, the kind only created by a running immortal. I chased the stench to Canada then realized they may have doubled back and I'd left Bella unprotected. I took off back to her house. I found her looking worried but other wise perfectly normal; well if you could call Bella normal. This due to her acceptance of the mythical world is very, very, very un-normal. But I was happy that she accepted me for who I was.

**_Edward' POV_**

As I ran I thought of how I'd seen Bella, happy and laughing. I'd stood outside her house hidden by the trees and watched through the window as she laughed and joked with one of the **_wolves. _**

She must not know she was breaking her promise to me, not to do anything reckless. Hanging out with the wolves broke that promise on so many levels. She can't know what they are or she wouldn't be hanging out with them. But she was happy so I convinced myself I could leave again. She had obviously forgotten all about us just as I meant her to and if I came back into her life she might resent me for ruining her life again.

The stupid wolf heard me outside the house and chased me all the way to Canada. Then he turned back and sped as fast as he could back a long the way we had come and back to Bella. How I miss her. I ran back to my family in Alaska to tell them about Bella as they, mainly Emmett and Alice, had promised me a long and very painful death if I did not tell them how Bella was.

**Sorry it was short.**

**_Remember to Review._**

**_Also a shout out to the awesome CrazyPerson17. She's done a wonderful job for her first time editing a story. You should totally check out her stories._**

**_I also want to thank KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal, verox29 and shannoninn369 for reviewing_****. **

**Again soz for the short chapters but it gets the point across. Don't forget to vote on my poll if you want chapter 4 to come out quickly.**


	4. High Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Beta reader: crazyperson17. She and her stories are awesome.

AN: Sorry this is late but on Sunday I had to do my homework and wrote most but not this entire chapter then on Monday I didn't feel so good but wrote it anyway. Also I had a little bit of a problem as no-one voted on my poll, which is now closed, so hope this chapter is okay.

_**Chapter 4, High up.**_

_**Bella's POV.**_

I kicked a stone along the beach, "Stupid Victoria, stupid wolves." I mumbled under my breath. Jake had promised to take me cliff diving today, not from the top but a ledge, that was wide enough to comfortably stand on with out falling, about half way up. But then Sam and some of the others came across Victoria's scent. Victoria I had been told was upset with me because of some unknown reason, they refused to tell me. So Jake and the rest of the pack had taken off after her leaving me alone on the beach.

After about an hour there was still no sign of the pack or Jake. I looked up at the cliff. Jake had promised to take me cliff diving today. Well Jake had brought me here that's the same right? I thought to myself. I took off from the beach heading up the path that ran along to the cliff top. I walked through the woods till I reached the cliff top. I'd ended up on the very top but I'd seen no path leading towards the lower ledge. I placed my bag, shoes and jacket just under the cover of the trees and walked to the edge. I looked around me everything seemed so clear up in the open. The few flowers that had managed to hold on during the stormy weather seemed perfectly formed and seemed brighter than before. The adrenaline must be enhancing my sight I reasoned with myself. I stepped so my toes were just ever so slightly overlapping the rocks.

_**Alice's POV.**_

I was dancing round my room sorting out my clothes as in: cute so will keep, why in hell did I ever buy this and this is a crime against fashion who ever gave it to me must die. When suddenly I was flung into a vision _Bella was stood a top a cliff so high up off the floor. She looked around then stepped forward a little bit so her toes hung over the edge. Then with no warning she jumped! _Her scream echoed in my head as I came back to the present. By now it would be too late to save her. She tried to kill herself because Edward left, because we all left her.

Oh crap! Edward's coming. In my panic the vision came flooding to the forefront of my mind. I couldn't block my thoughts quick enough. He saw. As I watched he froze watching it play out in my head his eyes growing wider, his expression more pained. Jasper came to see what I was doing but once he took in my panicked expression he glanced at Edward who by now was on the floor. He ran to my side and quickly and quietly I explained what I'd seen. Then without warning Edward took off running to where I couldn't see, he probably had no idea. I told Jasper I needed to go and help Charlie. Jasper disagreed but I soon persuaded him to let me go, alone. Charlie had always liked me. Jasper stayed to break the news to Esme and Carlisle. I set off, back to Forks.

_**Bella's POV.**_

I screamed from the sheer exhilaration of the fall. As I hit the freezing water feet first I gasped swallowing a mouth full of water. I sank as the momentum of my jump caught up with me. I struggled to the surface with no oxygen.

My head eventually broke through the water. I gasped in air as the water I had swallowed came up as I coughed. A wave crashed over my head, as I was forced back under I could have sworn I heard someone call my name then hit the water. By the time I registered this, a something warm had wrapped around my waist and seemed to pull me up. Cool air whipped across my face as I seemed to go against the wind with no effort on my part. As I felt harsh rocks on my back the world went silent and black.

I felt rather than heard, warm hands hitting my back as I choked up more water than I would have thought possible. The salt from the water scratching my throat and nose as it poured out in torrents. I could hear someone, it sounded like Jake, yelling somewhere nearby "Breathe, Bella." They kept yelling pausing only occasionally to swear. "Jake," I croaked, "you need to watch your mouth". I heard a breathless, relieved laugh as my eyes flickered open. Jake's face loomed over me, suddenly his face disappeared and I was lifted into the air. I sensed we weren't alone and looked up, I saw Sam stood there with Quil who had, slung over his shoulder, a large tartan blanket which he then draped over me. "I'd better get back to the hospital," Sam's voice carried over the roaring wind and pounding rain. Then he took off running back up the beach, as he reached the shade of the trees he started quivering. Jake took me back to his house so I could warm up. It was there I learned Sam had gone back to the hospital to help Sue Clearwater, as Harry had had a heart attack and was still in a critical condition.

After an hour Jake's dad Billy rolled into the house in his wheelchair with a somber expression on his face. "Oh no, Billy," his expression said it all. "How's Sue holding up?" He shook his head slowly "She's in shock. Sam's with her."

I turned to Jake "I better get home Charlie will be cut up about it."

He nodded, "Where's your keys? I'll drive you." I held them up and threw them towards his hands but, me being me; almost hit him in the face with them.

"Sorry Jake" he shrugged it off.

We pulled up outside my house. Jake leaned across me to open my door. The door was only opened a crack when Jake froze. "Bloodsucker!" he swore loudly. He slammed the door shut and brought my ancient truck unwillingly to life and stepped on the pedal. The truck swung backwards out of the drive. As Jake straightened the truck onto the road the head lights illuminated a sleek, shiny black Mercedes hidden in the shadow of the trees. A spark went off in my head. I was sure I knew this car. I didn't know why, or even how. But I was positive that I knew it. "Jake, stop! I need to go back!" I cried. "I think I know that car." I had to know, one way or another. "Bella, you're telling me that there is a leech in your house, that you may or may not know, and you want to go back?" I nodded slowly. Jake grudgingly drove back to the house. He took off running to warn the pack another vampire was in the vicinity. I stepped hesitantly over the porch, into the hall. I fumbled for the light switch. My wondering fingers finally found the switch. Light flooded the hall. I blinked, my eyes now used to the dark. A figure stood in the hall. A short, black, spiky haired girl, with a glazed look in pitch black eyes. I gulped and her eyes came back into focus. "Bella?" she asked a confused look on her perfect face.


	5. What the hell is going on

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Twilight.**

**Beta Reader: the one and only crazyperson17**

**AN: I must like you all as today, 21st**** November is my birthday and I'm writing it anyway, I'm updating anyway.**

**Shout out: to all the people who have reviewed, put me on story alert, author alert, fave stories and fave author. Thank you your all awesome!**

**Also check out my new story. It's called First Ice. It was originally going to be a one shot but so many people have put me on alert that I'm going to continue it. But It's going to have to wait until I've finished this story.**

**_Chapter 5 What in hell is going on?_**

The strangers face looked oddly familiar yet I could've sworn I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in all my life. But beauty hides danger, Jacob had said she was a vampire, and though I've seen vampires before, like Victoria, she seemed more beautiful than any others I've seen. Also being a vampire aside she has still broken into my house. "Bella?" she asked the lines of confusion etching deeper into her pale face. She took a step towards me. Even knowing that if I did manage to scream I would still be dead before anyone could help me, I prepared to scream if she approached. Her face glazed for a second then cleared, "Bella? Why are you going to scream? It'll do you no good," she said in a voice like wind chimes, beautiful, musical. I shook my head to clear it of the voices influence.

I gave up on the idea of screaming. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I whispered.

Her face got more confused. "Bella, don't you recognize me?" she sounded and looked hurt. I couldn't find my voice so I shook my head slowly. Her hurt expression got deeper. I heard a whisper that obviously was not meant for my ears, "Has it been that long? No humans don't, they can't forget that quickly, I'm sure." She looked up at me, her pitch black eyes bore into my chocolate brow ones. "I'm Alice," she paused. I could see her brain trying to figure something out. "Alice Cullen." This was clearly not what she was originally going to say.

"Okay but how do you know me. I've never seen you before in my whole life. I'd remember." Alice, that name seemed to ring a bell somewhere deep in my mind, looked sad. I hesitantly and cautiously walked towards her and put my arm around her comfortingly, it felt strange to comfort her, but it felt like I'd done this before.

After about 30 seconds we move into the living room and sat down. I probably looked like hell still. Then the phone rang "Urm… Stay here, um please?" I said to Alice she nodded her head. I ran as quickly as I could without falling over to the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Bells, it's Jake. You ok? What's happening with the vamp?"

I took a deep breath before talking. "Jake, I'm fine but do you know an Alice Cullen?" a sharp intake of breath came from down the phone. "I'll take that as a yes. Jake?" then the dial tone. He hung up on me! What the hell is going on? First a vampire, who apparently knows me and who I don't remember, turns up at my house. Secondly Jake hangs up on me when I mention the name Cullen as he was fine at the name Alice. I marched through to the living room to get some answers out of Alice. She was sat on the couch looking up at where I stood.

"I know you want answers but just to answer your earlier question of "what do you want?" I want to know how your still alive!" she yelled. "What do you mean?" I asked shocked was she a worker of Victoria's asking why I hadn't yet been killed? "Look, I see visions of the future and I saw you _jump _off of a cliff! Are you trying to kill yourself? Did you think of Charlie?..."she probably would have continued but the sound of Charlie's name jolted me.

"How do you know Charlie? And how do you know me?"

**_Alice's POV._**

Oh god! How do I tell her? How do you tell someone that? _"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen. You don't seem to remember me or my family but we used to live in Forks and we went to high school together. We were best friends." _Ok that bit doesn't sound so bad but,_ "you dated and fell deeply in love with my brother but then after my husband lost control of his blood lust at your 18__th__ birthday party, which I forced you to have and to go to despite your reservation about it. Then my idiot brother made us leave without saying goodbye because it was what's best for you." _How do explain that? Bella seemed to notice my hesitation. "Well?" she demanded

"We used to live in Forks and we went to high school together," I blurted out really fast. She looked really confused at that. "Then how come I don't remember you?" she paused, "Oh yeah, um about 8months ago now I was out walking in the woods and I fell over and banged my head on a rock." _What's new? She's always tripping over something. _"And… I kind of … lost my… urm… memory" She blushed, typical Bella.

"That must be why you don't recognize me," I said "But when my family lived here us two were best friends." She looked startled but said nothing. I went on to tell her how she was friends with all of us, I didn't really mention Rosalie, but never lingered on the topic of Edward but focused on our friendship.

**_Bella's POV._**

Oh god I can't believe I forgot my best friend! What sort of a friend does that make me? Later on Charlie came home. He seemed surprised to see Alice but welcomed her. We stayed up most of the night talking. I fell asleep eventually. When I woke up Charlie had gone, it was Harry Clearwater's funeral today, and Alice was looking stressed. "What's wrong Alice?"

"Our future has just disappeared that's what's wrong!" She screamed quietly in frustration. Then a knock came on the door. Alice wrinkled her nose. "I think I better go for the minute but I'll be back," and with that she took off out the kitchen door.

I opened the front door and found Jake stood there, looking uncomfortable. I invited him in. He started questioning me about Alice, why I do not know. Then the phone started ringing. Jake, being nearest to the phone, answered it. "Swan residence. Who is this?" Pause, "He's not here" Jake said with a hint of anger in his tone. "He's at the funeral" he said with obvious reluctance. Then he hung up."

**REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN**

**REVIEW FOR THIS CRAZY PERSON WHO IS UPDATING ON HER B-DAY**

**REVIEW IF YA LIKE THE STORY**

**REVIEW FOR SOME CHOCOLATE**

**REVIEW TO REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**~Musicals and CrazyPerson17**


	6. Who?

You don't want to hear my ramblings. But a quick explanation, ill, snow, dog club, xmas party, homework. Sorry it's so short and you have waited so long I'll try to post tomorrow.

Disclaimer: you all know who owns Twilight.

Crazyperson17 = great beta and writer

**Important notice please read!**

**One of my friends from school has just started a fanfic account. Her name is TVDrules check out her story. Please review, and be nice it's her first fan fic.**

_**Chapter 6. Who?**_

"Jake, who did you just hang up on? On _my _phone? In _my _house?" I demanded. "Easy Bells. He hung up on me. It was Dr Carlisle Cullen." He sneered the name, which rung a dim bell in the back of my mind. I let it go. Just then he tensed. "I have to go," he said and set off for the front door. Then he stopped as a figure appeared at the foot of the stairs.

The pixie like girl had a glazed look on her face and swayed slightly. Ignoring Jake's warning growls I ran to her side and led her to the couch and sat her down. Eventually her eyes refocused and she looked at me, worry etched into her face. "Alice? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked hurriedly.

She looked into my eyes, "Edward. He thinks your dead. He's going to the Volturi," probably looking for a spark of recognition. "We have to save him. No matter what he's done he is still my brother." She looked beseechingly in to me eyes as though searching for forgiveness though why I needed to forgive was beyond me. Jake growled. I jumped; I'd forgotten he was there.

"You can't seriously be expecting Bella to go to see the vamps that would kill her without a second glance? No, the pack won't allow it."

"Jake! You can't expect me to let my best friend's," Alice squealed and I ignored her, "brother die? When I might be able to prevent it? You obviously don't know me and Sam doesn't control me. Neither can Charlie as I am legally an adult." I took a deep breath as I finished my little rant. Jacob looked bewildered and Alice looked happy.

After half an hour of arguing with Jake, I was sat in a comfortable, wide first class seat on an airplane to Italy. **(AN: No idea what first class seats are like so bear with me.) **Alice was talking to someone on the phone, but she was talking so quietly and quickly I decided she most likely didn't want me to know. I focused instead on trying to drag up memories of Edward. It wasn't working. The next thing I knew I was being poked awake by Alice. "Bella, wake up! Wake up! So help me Bella, I'll take you shopping for the next month…"

My eyes flew open "I'm up!"

Alice smirked _with "I knew that would work" _expression on her face. We got off the plane and Alice took me to one side. "How opposed are you to grand theft auto?"

We were going so fast the beautiful Italian countryside that it was just a green blur for most of the time as we raced to Volterra in a bright yellow Porsche, which Alice had managed to "borrow" so skillfully. She kept telling me where I'd find Edward, what I had to do once I'd found Edward. Eventually I was mouthing along with her. She paused, "are you mocking me Isabella Swan?"

I looked innocent and yet slightly hurt and widened my eyes slightly, "Me? What ever would give you that idea? I'm hurt you would think that." She shook her head in exasperation as I grinned wickedly. "So if you're so clever what do you have to do then?" I reeled off what she had been repeating since the airport as we approached the bottom of the hill which leads to Volterra. We encountered one problem on the way into Volterra but with the help of a elbow length tan glove, it was incredibly sunny and Alice had reminded me what happens when they come into contact with the sun, they sparkle, Alice persuaded the guard to let us in. She then swore loudly as we entered the town. We were at the back of a non-moving traffic jam that appeared to span out through the entire city.

"Bella, you'll have to run. You have 5 minutes. Head for the clock tower and don't stop for anything. I'll come around from the back and meet you there."

"But Alice…"

"No. There isn't time go now!" and with that she pushed me out of the car, slammed the door and set off up a side alley.

"But Alice, what does Edward look like? I lost my memory, remember?"** (AN no pun intended) **I set off for the clock tower. He'll be easy to find I reasoned with my self. Just look for the sparkling teenage boy.

**So what'd ya think? Please Review!**

**Again so sorry about it's length, so to make it up you can review or PM me any question and I will answer it.**


	7. Oh My God

**AN: I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is coming out but my computer broke down and refused to work, became really slow and wouldn't load anything….so you get the idea. But now I have a shiny new laptop all of my own (insert evil laugh here) so hopefully I will be able to update on a much more regular basis.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. The fame would get to me. It's much more fun to just play and toy with the lives of already created characters.**

**crazyperson17 is my awesome beta reader without her my stories wouldn't be as good and then none of you would read them. I would recommend reading some of her stories, they're great.**

**Also my best friend has now joined fanfiction her name is don'tblameme33 her stories will be on the Gallagher Girls series (teenage girl spies), please read her stories when they're finally uploaded.**

**_Chapter 7._**

**_Oh… My… God!_**

I set off running. Yet as soon as a group of people had been pushed out of the way others appeared. It seemed like fate was against me and that fate wanted Edward dead. I glanced up at the big clock that was my destination, I had two minutes. I didn't' think I could make it. As the thought occurred to me, my shins hit the huge marble rim of a huge fountain that covered a massive part of the square. Obviously it would be quicker to run through it. I jumped into the fountain ignoring the looks the people in red cloaks gave me and fell over in the water multiple times but I continued to run. Cold spray hit me as I splashed the water in my haste. It burned and stung my face and arms as I ran but I ignored it, saving Alice's brother was more important.

At last I reached the other side of the fountain and jumped to the ground. People were easier to move when the cold water was still clinging to my hair and clothes. As I saw the small dark alley way the bell signaling noon started to ring. I was going to be too late, but then I saw a small child tug on her mother's sleeve and point towards the alley. She had obviously seen Edward. I drew level with the little girl and her family. I paused to look, to see if I was too late. But what I saw. Oh…my…god! A Greek god stood there. This had to be Edward. He was the only one around who could actually pass for a vampire. He stood with his face looking straight ahead; eyes closed wearing nothing but trousers and shoes. I started to run. I might just get there in time.

The bell was only on the third toll. Hopefully he hadn't stepped out into the sun yet and just as he stepped forward I collided with him, I could tell it was him because it felt like running into a brick wall. I pushed with all my strength and nothing happened. "Edward! You have to move!" I screamed, but my voice was hoarse from running. I knew he had to have heard me what with his vampire hearing. Still he wouldn't move. "Edward, the Volturi will kill you! They'll kill us all!" at this his eyes opened. I gasped and tried to step back, his eyes were pitch black. His arms grabbed me around the waist and spun us into the dark alley behind him pressing his back against me as I was crushed between his body and the wall. He turned and faced into the darkness.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. But I don't believe I'll be in need of your services today," he spoke coolly and politely but there was an undertone of hostility that even my ears could pick up. Two figures shrouded on hooded black cloaks appeared out of the darkness. "I don't think so Felix." Edward said to one of the vampires, obviously answering their thoughts. Edward then crouched in front of me snarling, the other two mirrored his movements. They were leaning forward to attack when a wind chime voice interrupted.

"Now then boys there are ladies present." Alice came and stood next to Edward. They straightened up. Then a figure came around the corner of the alley. Edward stiffened but Felix and Dimitri relaxed a little bit.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking you so long," a cool female voice spoke, "Follow me." She turned and walked back the way she had come. Edward and Alice then towed me in the direction the girl had gone, the two Volturi guards following behind. I could see Edward's face change ever so slightly; Alice was obviously filling him in on everything he had missed. Oh joy! He'll now know about the werewolves.

We came to a dead end. But there was no sign of the girl. Then I noticed a grate cover that had been removed from the grate. "We have to go down there?" I asked apprehensively. Alice nodded. "Oh well I always wanted to die by falling down a drain (!)" I said sarcastically, Alice glared at me and then looked pointedly at me then quickly at Edward who had a forced look on his face. I winced as I realized how he might have taken that. Alice jumped in first, then Edward gently lowered me into the blackness and let go. I free fell for a bit then was caught by Alice's strong, marble like arms.

**Sorry it's so short but I'm having to pick my choices for GCSE and have had a mountain load of homework to do.**

**Read and review! Please? **


End file.
